


九次哈利亲吻德拉科以及一次德拉科亲吻哈利

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 哈利在心里偷笑了一下，德拉科完美地跌进了他的陷阱。哈利气势汹汹地往德拉科面前靠近，手抓住他的领带结将他带起来，嘴唇直接覆上德拉科的。这个吻持续了三秒，哈利眼睛闭起，德拉科则吃惊地睁大眼睛。当哈利放开德拉科时，他怔怔地坐回凳子上，双眼仍然瞪得很大，领结有点乱，红晕爬到了两颊上。





	九次哈利亲吻德拉科以及一次德拉科亲吻哈利

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：LockWhoSuper  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874606  
> 授权作者还没回复，有了我再加association

 

1.

  第一次发生的时候哈利和德拉科正在上魔药课；这是今天上午最后一节课，他们正在做斯拉格霍恩布置的睡眠剂。在他们的坩埚里，药剂正‘咕咕咕’欢快地冒泡，德拉科以逆时针方向搅拌，使明亮的蓝色药剂变粘稠。哈利坐在那隔着坩埚里冒出的白色烟雾，懒洋洋，心不在焉地看着德拉科。

  哈利不知道德拉科有没有施魔咒把自己和烟雾隔开，还是说他天生的熬制魔药天分让他对这些烟雾直接免疫。战争结束后，德拉科留长了头发，但是他没有像小时候那样用发胶将它们全部弄到后面。现在他喜欢让他们保持柔软；他任由头发散落在脸庞两侧，不时用手指将它们夹到耳朵后面，或者随意地绑成一个略微凌乱的小包子，正正在他后颈上方。有点危险，哈利一边看德拉科一边漫无目的地想，一个原本普通的想法现在惊人地每天都闯进他脑海里。但是哈利控制不住，面对这样的德拉科——金色的头发绑成小包子，颧骨锋利，他的校袍被他脱下搭在椅背上，两边的袖子挽起，露出黑魔标记。

 

  当霍格沃茨经历了一个暑假的修葺后重新开放时，德拉科活得像他自己以前的影子，一个壁花少年。走去课室的时候贴着墙走，低着头，只有教授在课堂上点到他的名字回到问题时才开口说几句话。那时哈利眼睁睁地看着德拉科被其他学生欺负——那些在战争中失去了家人的学生，那些麻瓜出身的一年级还不懂事的学生，在其他高年级学生的怂恿下对德拉科施咒。他们只是都不如哈利理解德拉科，德拉科在庄园里救下哈利性命的时候他们不在那；德拉科放下了指向邓布利多的魔杖然后其实是斯内普杀掉邓布利多的时候他们不在那。

  在一个特别卑劣身体禁锢咒甩向德拉科，使他倒在地上无法动弹，书本羊皮纸散落四周时，哈利不得不介入了。

  “战争已经结束了！”他向走廊里的所有人大声喊。“我们为了保护自己家人都做过不太光彩的事。你们该长大了，该明白他只是和我们所有人都一样。我知道你们都失去了某些东西，甚至是亲人。马尔福也是。我认为马尔福回来学校就足够值得我们尊敬，除了他其他斯莱特林都没有回来，他只是想完成学业，和我们一样。是时候向前看，别再做这些无聊事了。”

  有些学生冷笑着走开，有些看起来则窘迫不安甚至眼神里带着抱歉；一会后走廊就只剩下哈利和德拉科了。哈利施了反咒，扶着德拉科帮他站起来。数个月来第一次，德拉科的眼里重新有了亮光。

  “你不应该这样做的，波特，”德拉科别扭地说，哈利耸耸肩。

  “我想这样做。”

  德拉科整理了一下他的袍子，修长的手指扶正领带和梳理了一下头发。“我能照顾自己。”

  “但是看起来不像，马尔福，如果你刚刚在下楼梯怎么办？你可能会摔断脖子。”哈利蹲下来和德拉科一起捡他的书本和羊皮纸。

  德拉科用肩膀撞了他一下。“我他妈不需要你帮，”他低声说，然后捡完最后一本书，抢过哈利手中的纸后直接离开了，留下哈利一个人有点吃惊地站在原地。

  德拉科·马尔福很喜欢说话带脏话。这是哈利在和他发展了一段奇怪的友谊之后发现的。自从走廊那件事后，其他人都不再找德拉科麻烦；这使他走路的时候头终于抬高了一点。他说话的时候变得越来越自信，开始主动和别人讲话，不再只是在课堂上回答问题为学院加分时才开口说话。前食死徒终于活得舒坦一点了，他不再为他的黑魔标记感到羞耻；有时哈利在吃饭或者看书的时候视线落到德拉科身上时，会发现他在一小堆人里侃侃而谈。

 

  哈利看着德拉科挥动魔杖指挥坩埚搅拌，他任由自己思绪在魔药课上横飞。

  

  “波特。”德拉科喊他，哈利从自己的变形课论文上抬头看他时，发现德拉科的肩膀有些紧张地绷着。

  “马尔福？”

  “我要求你归还我的魔杖，这一支不称手。”他将一支棕色的魔杖放在哈利的论文前，哈利挑起眉看它。

  “你可以问得更加礼貌一点，知道吗？”哈利撑着桌子站起来。德拉科瞪着他。哈利轻轻地笑了笑，指了指宿舍的方向，“在我的行李箱里。”哈利在前面领路，德拉科静静地跟着他。八年级的公共休息室很安静，大多数人都已经回到床上，或者在外面偷偷夜游。哈利和德拉科踏进休息时的时候，罗恩和赫敏正坐在地板上学习，他们的羊皮纸铺得到处都是，赫敏的针织衫随便地扔在一边。

  “他在这里干什么？”罗恩惊讶地叫出来，德拉科尴尬地站在门廊那里。赫敏则只是坐直了一点，视线在哈利和德拉科身上游移。

  “我要把他的魔杖还给他。”哈利随意地回答。他半跪在自己的行李箱前，在里面翻找。

  “我不知道你还留着，哈利，”赫敏说，眼睛小心地看着德拉科。

  “啊，对，”哈利一边找一边心不在焉地回答她。“审判之后我一直没有机会归还。”

  德拉科的眼睛看着地板。“喔的确。”赫敏清了清喉咙，“在那之后是发生了很多事。”

  “嗯，”德拉科在门廊那小声地应了一声。寝室里是令人尴尬的安静，只有哈利翻箱子时弄出的声响。

  “啊-哈！”哈利站起来，手里抓着德拉科的魔杖。他的头发更加乱了，眼镜斜歪在鼻子上。“呐，”他说，德拉科往前走，小心的绕过地上的羊皮纸。德拉科伸长手，拿回自己的魔杖。

  “谢谢，”在哈利递过来时，他道谢的声音不大，但是非常真诚。握住魔杖一霎，他的魔法愉快地在身体里流淌，熟悉的感觉令他感到温暖，他满身的血液都在欢迎老朋友的归来。

  “试一试，”哈利说，他坐在自己床脚边。德拉科咽了一下口水。

  “等等”，罗恩打断他们，他站起来保护性地站到赫敏前面。“这可能是他的计谋，知道吗？他想拿回魔杖然后杀死你！”赫敏在他后面坐着抓了抓罗恩的腿。

  德拉科摇摇头。“你知道你说的话有多荒谬吗韦斯莱？其实，我-我想道歉。”他舔了一下嘴唇，动了动换了一条腿支撑身体的重量。“为所有的事情道歉。为我过去那么多年的行为，为我对你和你家人的歧视。对于你的哥哥我很抱歉。为了这场他妈愚蠢的战争道歉。格兰杰，我很抱歉我称呼你为——”他咽了一下口水，“我不会再说那个词了，不过你应该很清楚我说的是什么。我-我之前是这么认为，但是我现在不会了。我真的很抱歉，为贝拉特里克斯做的所有。”

  赫敏的眼睛在回忆起这些片段时眼神变暗，她点点头接受德拉科的道歉，没有说话。

  “谢谢，mate，”罗恩说，他的声音因为回想弗雷德而有些嘶哑。“不过不要以为这样就能改变什么。”德拉科松了一口气，嘴唇勾起一个小小的微笑，哈利轻轻地笑了一下。

 

  哈利坐在那脸上是呆头呆脑的笑容，德拉科在课桌下踢了他一脚。“到你搅拌魔药了波特，妈的我手臂都酸了。”哈利因为被踢了一下皱眉，他慢慢地站起来靠近坩埚，用自己的魔杖开始搅拌。哈利刚刚肯定是顾着想事情而错过了什么，因为现在魔药看起来是浅粉色的。

  “你加了粘液了吗？”哈利随意地问，眼睛看着冒着粉红泡泡的坩埚。

  “是的我加了，不过我原本不该加的，因为那他妈是你的工作。不客气。”

  哈利不满地在喉咙嘟囔了一下。这几周以来，德拉科的脏话越来越频繁，哈利讨厌那些肮脏的词语从德拉科漂亮的嘴唇之间迸出来，但是他没有什么办法阻止。哈利前倾看看坩埚里的情况，脑里又开始开小差；德拉科坐在他旁边，课桌下的双腿交叠着，他正在记录他们熬的药剂的颜色变化，羽毛笔的羽毛有规律地拍打他的嘴唇。哈利恍惚地看着德拉科将下唇卷进嘴里，整齐的牙齿轻轻地碾咬着。

  正是这一霎哈利有了主意。非常完美的主意。操作简单。但德拉科肯定猜不到。哈利一边搅拌药剂一边为自己的主意暗喜。

  “我们要怎么检测药剂的效果？”哈利问，心里想他们之间谁要喝下去来试验效果。

  “用青蛙，”德拉科说，眼睛没有从他面前的羊皮纸上抬起。

  哈利哼哼了一声作为回应。“我们怎么知道它什么时候熬好？”

  “十分钟之内。”

  “你怎么知道？”

  德拉科抬起头看他，看起来是被问烦了。“妈的你怎么那么多问题，波特？”

  哈利在心里偷笑了一下，德拉科完美地跌进了他的陷阱。哈利气势汹汹地往德拉科面前靠近，手抓住他的领带结将他带起来，嘴唇直接覆上德拉科的。这个吻持续了三秒，哈利眼睛闭起，德拉科则吃惊地睁大眼睛。当哈利放开德拉科时，他怔怔地坐回了凳子上，双眼仍然瞪得很大，领结有点乱，红晕爬到了两颊上。

  哈利为自己计划的成功实施愉快地小声哼起了歌，德拉科静静地坐了一会，然后重新伏到羊皮纸上写字。

 

2+3

  他们都在八年级公共休息室里。赫敏蜷缩在一张靠近炉火的沙发上，正在大声地读一本书；一本德拉科推荐给她的书。德拉科不时打断她，讲出自己对某一段的理解，然后他们就某个特别的咒语展开争论。在同一张沙发上哈利坐在德拉科身后，德拉科的屁股坐在哈利两只脚的脚背上，哈利说这是为了保暖但看起来他好像是为了惹恼德拉科。现在他们四人这样消磨时间的情景已经很平常了，谁都不会再吃惊。罗恩输掉了一盘巫师棋。没有人想到德拉科原来非常擅长巫师棋，现在每一晚罗恩都会在德拉科旁边烦他直到德拉科和他玩，他发誓一定要赢德拉科一盘。

  罗恩因为又一次落败大声地抱怨。“我明明那么相信你，”他生气地小声对棋盘上自己的皇后抱怨，她刚刚被将死了。

  德拉科笑了起来，声音很温暖，只有微微带一点嘲笑的意味。

  “你作弊，马尔福，”罗恩点着头，想说服自己德拉科真的有作弊。他转过头看赫敏，“马尔福他作弊。我知道他有！”赫敏带着爱意冲他摇摇头。

  “当然当然，他肯定不可能那么有天赋。”

  “Mione！”

  赫敏合上书，给罗恩一个逗弄他的笑容。“来吧罗恩，我想你今晚玩的时间足够长了。”她站起来，张开手臂将罗恩从沙发上拉起来。罗恩站起来倒进她的双臂里；赫敏把脸紧紧地贴在罗恩的胸膛上。

  “我要求再来一盘。”赫敏拉拉罗恩的毛衣，抬起头用棕色的眼睛看着他。“不过，明天吧。”他说，眼睛看着赫敏。她微笑着踮起脚尖，在他的脸颊上印下一个吻。“晚安哈利，马尔福。”赫敏向他们挥挥手然后和罗恩一起离开。他们走的时候，赫敏仍贴着罗恩的胸口，罗恩则紧紧地圈着她。

  德拉科绷起脸。“他们应该知道我们有人还是单身的对吧？”

  哈利动了动脚趾，德拉科回头瞪了他一眼。

  “他们在爱河里，”哈利看着德拉科说，他的眼里有些读不懂的情绪。

  “太他妈令人生气了。”德拉科一边吐槽一边收拾棋盘。哈利把脚从德拉科屁股下抽出来，向前坐了一点；他一只手托着德拉科的下巴将他的头转过来。德拉科皱着眉看他，哈利吻上了他准备发问的嘴唇。

  德拉科震惊地往后撤。“这是你第二次了！”他大声说，“你他妈究竟在干什么？”他脸颊浮起红晕，令他原本苍白的皮肤看起来像落日时的晚霞。哈利又再亲了他几秒，然后哈利主动后撤离开了公共休息室，留下德拉科在那脸颊通红地喘气。

 

4+5+6

  哈利在他的羊皮纸上记下最新的发现，他的青蛙喝下了他们的实验药剂，刚刚醒来。它呱呱乱叫，想寻找食物。哈利放走它，知道它会在几分钟之后回来。

  “我们需要谈一谈，”德拉科说话的时候眼睛没有离开他的青蛙；他的声音没有什么起伏，很平静，哈利为他特地控制自己嗓音的行为咧嘴笑了笑。

  “我不知道你在说什么，”他蘸了蘸墨，回答道。

  德拉科生气了，他的羽毛笔停在记录他们的药剂对青蛙的行为影响的羊皮纸上。“你清楚知道我在说什么，波特？”

  “是吗？”

  哈利看见德拉科咬牙切齿的表情时忍不住偷笑，不过他没有在说话，只是将他们的魔药装进一个试管里。

  那一分钟里，哈利嘴角含笑，德拉科则在沉默中生气地冒烟；接着德拉科丢下自己的羽毛笔，半个身挤到哈利那边的课桌上。“波特，”

  哈利哼着歌，仍然抓着笔在写什么，修改了几个拼写错误的单词后在最下边签上自己的名字。

  “你他妈为什么要亲我？”德拉科严厉地小声问他。哈利很庆幸他们坐在课室的后边，因为哈利直接就在魔药课上吻住了德拉科。

  “破特！你不能——操你的你究竟在想——”哈利又亲了上去，将后半个句子吞到嘴里。德拉科慌张地推哈利的胸口；然后他的手指摸上了格兰芬多的领带，不知道是要将哈利推开还是拉得更近。哈利自己打断了这个亲吻，这是他们之间最长的一个。哈利舔舔嘴唇，无辜地笑着看德拉科，同时将自己的领带从他的手指里抽出来。

  “有点惊讶你居然还没猜到原因，”哈利拿起试管开始装自己那份药剂样品。

  “猜到什么破特？”

  哈利耸耸肩，推了推眼镜让它待在鼻梁上高一点的位置。“我不喜欢你说脏话。”

  “哈？”德拉科懊恼地发问，“你亲我和我骂脏话有什么关系？”他嘶嘶地说。

  哈利挑起一边眉，“你今天反应有点慢，你没有偷喝我们做的睡眠药剂吧？”

  德拉科握起拳头。“没有，我一点都没有喝。”他挖苦地说，“还有，操你妈我想说什么就说什么。”哈利翻了翻白眼又亲上了他。这次德拉科退开了，他推开椅子。哈利看着德拉科灰色的眼睛，看得出来他有点恼火。“你可以把我们的药剂交上去了波特，我去和格兰杰坐。”

 

7

  剩余的半天里德拉科都躲着哈利，他没有上变形课，晚餐的时候当哈利透明。

  “你和马尔福吵架了吗哈利？”在公共休息室里，赫敏看着德拉科一言不发地走过他们时，她问哈利。

  哈利叹了口气，“不算吵架。有点复杂。”

  “你和马尔福自从六年级之后都没有真正吵过架，”罗恩说，他嘴里塞满了怪味豆。“除非你觉得争一杯南瓜汁算得上吵架。”

  哈利的脸有点热。“我们没有吵架。”

  赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼。

  “怎么了？”哈利问，他注意到他的朋友们分享的那个眼神。“嘿。”

  “没什么，哈利。”赫敏回答他，但是她的声音告诉哈利不是‘没什么。’

  “赫敏，究竟怎么了？”

  罗恩开口，“你和马尔福。”

  哈利困惑地看着他的朋友。“我和马尔福怎么了？”

  他的好朋友们又互相对视了一眼；赫敏转回来看着哈利，她棕色的眼睛很温暖，稍稍睁大，并没有批判他，“我们看到了你看他的眼神。”

  “还有他看你的眼神，”罗恩砸吧着嘴说，他嘴里的怪味豆还没有吞下去。

  哈利突然有点结巴，“我-我不知道你们在说什么。”

  “Mate，”罗恩坚定地看着哈利；这是一个哈利从战争后就没有看到过的坚定眼神。“你喜欢他。”

  “不是这样，我们只是朋友，”他防备地说，但是他的脸在两个好友深沉的注视下越来越红。

  赫敏轻轻地笑起来，“没事哈利，你不用藏起来。”

  哈利在座位上扭了扭。他没有猜到他的朋友们对这件事的态度如此开放。现在的德拉科和以前不同了，变得更好，不再被黑魔王影响，也不用为了他母亲的安全被迫做一些他不喜欢的事。现在的德拉科好极了，他聪明，依然自大但是有幽默感，他期待在礼堂的每一顿饭，期待和罗恩玩巫师棋，令人意想不到地开始结交朋友。

  “魔药课上，我看到了，”赫敏轻柔地说，观察着哈利的反应。他绿色的眼睛在镜片后面睁大，脸更加红了。

  “不-不是什么大事，他总是骂脏话。我想让他停下而已。”

  罗恩翻起了白眼。“我的老天爷啊哈利，让一个人不骂脏话的方法有很多的。”

  赫敏点点头，顺手将打卷的头发别到耳后。“我们可以介入的。你想要我们帮你吗？”

  一股突然的占有欲淹没了哈利，“不。这件事我要自己做。”在罗恩和赫敏又互相看了一眼的时候，哈利站了起来，他要远离他们一会。“不是那样的，”他坚持说。“我们是朋友。”

  “嗯哼，”罗恩和赫敏同时感叹，看着哈利离开。他摸着墙爬上楼梯，他脸颊羞红带着羞耻。他爬上床后关上窗帘，待会罗恩上来睡觉时哈利暂时不想看到他，更加不想和他说话。明天他会和他的朋友和德拉科讲清楚这件事。

  想到德拉科，哈利心脏砰砰跳。那晚他花了一点时间才成功入睡。

  第二天早晨，他的朋友们的气氛有点不同，好像他们知道一些他不知道的事一样。不过他 _知道_ 什么意思。他们对整件事都理解错了。明天是去霍格莫德的周末，整个八年级公共休息室都在闹哄哄地计划要从三把扫帚那买尽可能多的黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌，并且偷偷地将他们带回霍格沃茨。早餐的时候他们在传一张羊皮纸，上面写着谁要买什么，还有如何将它们带回来城堡。当那张纸传到哈利那时，他和罗恩为他的同学们想出来的滑稽的方法发笑。

  德拉科迟了一点才到礼堂，他的头发有点湿，袍子搭在一边手臂上。

  “睡过了吗？”哈利问，德拉科在他身边坐下顺便从他的盘子上偷走了一条香肠；他没有回答只是看了他一眼。哈利笑了笑把那张羊皮纸递给德拉科看。德拉科快速地看了几眼，在看到那些列出来的各种主意时认可地点点头，或者轻轻摇头。

  “你的名字不在上面，”他读完之后说。德拉科将羊皮纸递给纳威，并拿过纳威给他的一杯南瓜汁饮了一小口。

  “你的也不在，”哈利一边说一边给自己的吐司抹黄油。

  “我可不想到时候他妈——被抓住，我不想被抓住。”德拉科紧张地看着哈利，灰色的眼睛看着绿色的。哈利只是挑了挑眉然后耸耸肩，心里为他的亲吻计划的成果感到满意。

  德拉科呼了口气，肉眼可见地放松了。

  “我觉得麦格不会介意一两个学生藏几瓶酒在袍子里的。”德拉科将一块培根放在鼻子下嗅。

  “或者藏在头巾里。”哈利咯咯地笑，德拉科也跟着笑了起来。他们为这个荒谬的想法笑得前仰后合，完全忽略了他们周围的人。

  赫敏向罗恩挑挑眉；罗恩低声地对纳威说了些什么；纳威又转去另外一边对迪恩小声地说话，一会后整桌八年级的学生都看着前食死徒和救世主怎样不断从对方的碟子里拿东西吃，不时笑得整个人都前后摇晃。

  然后另一张羊皮纸上他们开了一个赌局。

  “其实我需要买一些新的羽毛笔。我觉得格兰杰的书包扩张咒可以骗过麦格，我会从她那里拿到我的火焰威士忌的。”

  哈利点点头，“我也是这样想的。”

  “那你去霍格莫德吗？”德拉科问，他的手搭在餐桌上，转着装南瓜汁的杯子。哈利耸耸肩，推开了他前面的碟子。

  “那里和以前不一样了，”他看着桌子说。德拉科点了点头。

  “我们一起去，”德拉科坚定地说，听起来没有给哈利机会说不。

  “你想和我一起去霍格莫德？”

  “别他妈——”德拉科轻轻咳了一下，“吃惊。不用表现得那么震惊，波特，只是我刚好需要有人在我买羽毛笔的时候给点意见。”

  哈利勾起嘴角撞了撞德拉科的肩膀，他的笑声在喉咙里响起。“别说得你不喜欢我陪着你那样。”

  德拉科翻了翻白眼，“你做梦。”哈利笑得更大声了，德拉科跟着笑起来。

  “哎哟，爱情里的鸟儿们！”罗恩从桌子的对面喊他们。德拉科和哈利都红了脸，抬起头看向他。罗恩无辜地摇摇头，“到时间上课了蠢蛋们。”

  “你，你才是蠢蛋韦斯莱！”罗恩笑了笑，拉着赫敏的手离开了礼堂。

  “哇，”哈利一边说一边拿起自己的书包。

  “闭嘴，”德拉科嘟囔着穿上袍子。

  “我是说，骂别人蠢蛋，真逊啊，马尔福。”

  “喔操你的嘴，波特。”德拉科顺口得完全没有发现什么问题，直到哈利突然把他推到走廊的墙角里。哈利伸手圈过德拉科的肩膀，把他拉近自己知道两人的胸膛碰在一起，哈利的舌头见缝插针地伸进德拉科嘴里。德拉科被吓得叫了一声，抓住哈利的肩膀。一会后，哈利喘着气打断这个吻。

  “我们要迟到了。”德拉科甚至没有时间质问哈利就究竟在想什么，他快步走向魔咒课课室。

 

8+9

  帕笛芙的羽毛笔商店里闻起来就是墨水和羊皮纸的味道。德拉科正在说几支不同类型的羽毛笔的用处，哈利在旁边认真地听，留意着他有没有说脏话。他们不是店里唯二的顾客，柜台那边有一群正在叽叽喳喳说话的三年级学生，一个金色头发的女生刚刚买了一瓶墨水。哈利考虑自己是不是也应该买一点。

  “你有在听我说话吗波特？”德拉科打断了哈利的走神。他哼哼了一声，注意力回到德拉科的身上，他手上拿着一瓶彩色墨水。

  “你买这个有什么用？”哈利问，视线在德拉科的脸和他手上的墨水上来回看。

  “我没有买，我只是拿着它而已。”他飞快地放下瓶子。哈利挑起了一边眉，但是德拉科视线已经回到羽毛笔上了。

  “我想我要买这两支，”他看了一会后得出结论，哈利为了看清楚靠得更加近了。他的胸膛贴住了德拉科的背。德拉科闻起来就像飞天扫帚的抛光剂，柠檬还有蜂蜜塔，哈利有点膝盖发软。

  “它们看起来和普通羽毛笔没什么不同。”

  德拉科翻了翻白眼，转过身面向哈利，然后手搭上哈利的肩膀。

  “它们有什么用？”哈利问，假装轻轻地反抗德拉科的动作。

  “它们就是普通羽毛笔，你不知道吗？”

  哈利面无表情，“我不会让你知道我有多么无知的，哈哈。”

  德拉科突然仰起头大笑起来，他的笑声在商店里回荡。哈利看着德拉科的喉结滚动，他突然发现自己想咬上去，在那片苍白的皮肤上留下咬痕。“操你的，波特。”德拉科咯咯地笑了一会，然后清了清喉咙。他的嘴唇还浅浅地勾着一个笑容，灰色的眼睛里闪着因哈利而起的欢快的光芒。

  哈利伸手抱住德拉科的腰，绿色的眼睛里同样为德拉科而闪着愉快的光。他们的眼睛带着说不清道不明的爱意锁着对方。哈利轻轻抬头将嘴唇印上德拉科的。不过这个吻不是因为德拉科的脏话，是因为他想这样做。

  他想永远都可以亲吻德拉科。

  德拉科的眼睛闭起，双手圈上哈利的脖子，羽毛笔还在他一只手上，另一只手轻轻地摸着哈利的头发，将他拉得更近加深这个吻。哈利抓住德拉科的腰大力得让他禁不住张开嘴呻吟，哈利把这个当作是德拉科的邀请，他的舌头舔进德拉科的嘴里。德拉科轻叹着让哈利更深地探索他的内里。等到他们两人都快喘不过气时，哈利才后退一点打断这个亲吻。

  他们靠得很近，两人嘴唇都微微分开，哈利呼吸着德拉科喷出的气息，他的手指在德拉科的腰上揉着。德拉科笑了起来，快了的笑声非常有传染力。最后他们都开心地笑了起来，温暖的笑声直击哈利的心脏。

  “见鬼，（bloody hell）”德拉科说，哈利再次拉近他们的距离吻上德拉科，即使‘bloody hell’根本不能说是脏话。

 

+1.

  一周后，所有人都在礼堂里享用晚餐。八年级学生都在窃窃私语，偷偷摸摸地在吃布丁和和南瓜汁的间隙里偷看哈利和德拉科。哈利和德拉科坐在一起，这并不奇怪，不过哈利的手指在德拉科的手背上随意地画着什么的画面就并不常见了。

  赫敏和罗恩没有确认哈利和德拉科在一起了，也没有否定这个说法，使得餐桌上其他人更加狐疑，有些人甚至拿出了写着他们赌注的那张羊皮纸。

  “其他人在看我们。”德拉科小声地在哈利的耳边说。

  哈利轻快地笑了笑，“让他们看。”

  “你不担其他人会怎么想吗？我已经想到明天的报纸标题了——前食死徒俘虏救世主的心。’”哈利为德拉科的话笑起来，他放在桌子上的手牵住德拉科的，十指紧扣。

  一声欢呼突然从桌子的一端响起，然后一连串的惊叹声传遍了桌子。低年级的学生们从他们学院的餐桌那看向八年级的餐桌，甚至连教授们也看向了这边。

  西莫开心地挥起那张写着他们赌注的羊皮纸，大大的笑容爬到了他的脸上，他们的同学都向他递着硬币，甚至是一小个钱袋，不过一会，西莫的碟子旁边就堆起了小金山。

  “怎么回事，”哈利问罗恩，他正气鼓鼓地从钱袋里拿出一个金加隆。

  西莫将羊皮纸递给哈利，哈利立即认真的看起来。

  “你拿我们打赌？”他对着桌子上的人喊。赫敏耸耸肩，弹给西莫一个硬币。

  “一周之内，他们会牵手，”德拉科读出羊皮纸上赌注。纳威向西莫丢了一个法棍，不是金加隆。西莫接着它，认可了把它作为还债物。

  “我操？”哈利又喊了起来。现在所有人都看着他了。哈利看起来并不生气，真的。他只是有点尴尬，他和德拉科都在努力让这段关系保持低调，但是好像所有人都知道了。

  德拉科在他旁边笑了起来，他们的大腿在桌子下靠在一起。“你说脏话了波特，”德拉科说完，手指抓住哈利的头发，在礼堂里在所有人的面前吻住了哈利。一阵安静之后整个礼堂爆发出欢呼声，大家笑着，大声说话，但是哈利和德拉科完全没有留意到，因为他们都忙于沉醉在对方的吻里。


End file.
